Naruto: Eternal Sages Vol 2: Majikkukingu
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Living forever due to reincarnation is a real downer. You don't know where your friends or loved ones are, or that they will revive with you. Naruto and Sasuke are reborn together somehow with all of their abilities when they first died. Reincarnated into a world of magic, Naruto and Sasuke are the only chakra users. x-Over with Trinity 7. Second in Eternal Sages series.


**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Prince: This will either be a starting chapter in the story or not but it shouldn't matter. But, the last time I did this, someone decided to be a dick and impersonate a site administrator for that time I was looking for a missing Naruto story where Naruto was raped by a female Sasuke and blackmailed into creating a fake relationship with her. I'm still trying to find that by the way but I've already found the other one where Naruto gets amnesia and everyone thinks he's dead. Not to mention the fact that the First Hokage is still alive, which would be weird in canon as Naruto and Hashirama are the reincarnations of the Sage's second son, Asura. In all honesty, I still believe Naruto is set in modern times . . . Well, modern is too strong a word. They have computers, satellites, VCR recorders and cassettes, among other things, so that's what led me to believe it's set in modern times. And I'm pretty sure that those computers are canon too (not to mention the movie reference Guy makes when he watches the nine Tailed Beasts battle) as they're what decided the preliminary exams where Neji nearly killed Hinata.

Kiactu: The series used will be Trinity Seven, Nurarihyon no Mago, Hitman Reborn, Soul Eater (the manga), Mahou Sensei Negima! (manga), Shaman King, Bleach (manga, which extends past the Substitute Shinigami arc), Blue Exorcist (manga), and others, which will be sent in by message box or review by you, the viewers.

Prince: There is no order in the saga, just multiple what-ifs where chakra is forgotten and people use other methods of fighting. The only rule I have is no horror, nor anything that sound like it's going to be a rather simple manga plot with little to no action, like Nisekoi or anything of the sort. I also want to say that DragonBall Z is also out of the question as really I don't want to dive too deep into why Naruto is all the way in space, which also takes out the option of Tenchi Muyo. I don't know. It might work, but I'll change the pairings around a bit or something.

Kiactu: The main characters will not change but the pairings will.

Prince: I may not touch some as they are kind of blotchy to me though.

Kiactu: **Prince of the Forgotten does not own any of the resource material he used to create this story. It is not intended for sale and will feature characters from copyrighted media. No profit was gained from writing this "parody". Viewer discretion is advised for people under the consensual age.**

Prince: Also recently, I've been actually pretty good . . . Until some anonymous douchebag posted a review that I really hate from people who obviously don't write stories of their own or they wouldn't be picking on me. First off, that new guest review for my story Mahora no Kitsune-sensei, the one about it not being original? Fuck you. It's not exactly easy to write a story all on your own. And even then you have to be a complete master at it to even get close. What I hate is how the guest review system completely overlooks the fact that you do not want anonymous reviews and posts guest reviews (which should be another name for anonymous reviews as most of the ones I have on my stories are not even named). Then the people decide to flame me and leave without me retaliating. Don't get me wrong, I like some of the guest reviews that compliment me, but I hate when someone you can't respond to says "your work sucks" and leaves, leaving you to feel angry at that person and not being able to respond back. It's basically backing down because you don't want them to respond back and cuss you out. Face your shit like a man/woman!

Kiactu: Thanks to the people who read Prince's works for the entertainment. It's thanks to people who like the stories that he is able to write them with all the haters out there.

Prince: I'm just going to tell you upfront now. This story will be introducing Naruto and Sasuke into the plot of the series I'm writing after this introductory chapter. So if you do not like this, kiss my ass and don't read because I'm tired of being the person you guys come to when you have a problem with my writing style. Like I read in a review response for So Close Yet So Far, just because you add one person into the mix, it doesn't mean that the world is going to change. I would rather follow the series closely while changing little things here and there than lose word count just because I wanted to be "original".

Kiactu: In other words, by trying to be original, you guys are really being unoriginal, catch our drift?

Prince: If you can't do it, then don't attempt to try until you can, meaning that if you're trying to be original and losing word count just because you want to be original, don't. I don't know about you, but I love reading Kenchi618's work not because it's original, but because it takes most of my time up. And this is coming from a guy who has nothing but free time stocked up. fairy tail dragon slayer, you called me out because I was just putting Naruto into the Negimaverse without changing it up. What I can tell you is that trying to be like others and making your work original makes it lose its quality, which is why I don't read any of your work when FanFiction sends me an email telling me you updated your story. And that anonymous jackass who flamed me for being unoriginal and pathetic? Put a name to your shit and take what I have to say to you like a man. I didn't block anonymous reviews just so some goddamn troll could bypass that with a guest account. I blocked them because I want to talk with the people that reviews them and maybe cuss them out when they don't even really leave a review. Any boob can go onto another person's account and slander it (a word I bet that last person doesn't even know what slander means), but if you can't do it while I can retaliate it just tells me you're nothing but a coward.

Kiactu: Ugh. We were just supposed to introduce the series, but now we got sidetracked.

Prince: I was just telling the truth. If you're going to slander my work and knock me down, at least have the balls enough to log in _with a real account_ so I can retaliate. You hating on me with words like "pathetic" only add to my review count.


End file.
